¿Qué haces los fines de semana?
by NadiaGabrielaSB
Summary: ¿que haces los fines de semana? la pregunta rondaba la mente de la morena que responderia, decirlo mmm dificl de explicar ah. que debia responderle a su hermano era lo que se decia a si mismo el ojiverde -voy con mi grupo donde siempre-dijo finalmente el moreno -Callate Robin-dijeron los ojiverdes MAL SUMMARY LO SE SOY MALA EN ESTO DENLE UNA OPORTUNIDAD
1. Chapter 1

**Nota: Chicas y Chicos 16**

**Nota 2: Chicos y Chicas amigos**

**Nota 3: Chicos ya no son malos**

* * *

¿Qué haces en los fines de semana?, ¿Qué haces en los fines de semana?, esa era la pregunta que rondaba la mente de la chica ojiverdes, y no porque se lo preguntara un chico o su padre no nada de eso se lo preguntaban sus hermanas, que debía responder, que responder era lo que se preguntaba a si misma la chica una y otra vez hasta que una voz la saco de sus pensamientos

-Y bien Butter ¿Qué es lo que haces en los fines de semana?-le cuestiono nuevamente su hermana mayor

-¿a que te refieres?-fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir a la azabache

-Butter, sabes bien de que hablamos, siempre te invitamos a lugares pero nunca vas siempre dices que ya tienes planes y ahora que es sábado y te estabas apunto de ir queremos saber que es lo que haces, adonde ibas y si podemos ir contigo-dijo dulcemente su hermana rubia

-Voy con mi grupo, lo que hago es divertirme y si quieren vengan, no se si les agrade lo que yo hago pero vengan me da igual-contesto esta

-Yay! De acuerdo vamos contigo!,. vamos vamos vamos! Ya ya ya!-dijo la rubia emocionada

-Bien vamos Butter!-dijo la pelirroja

-Bien, vamos-la azabache salio de su casa vestida con unos pantalones hering grises, una gorra de lana blanca cubriendo su ahora largo cabello que le llegaba por la mitad de su espalda dejando su cerquillo fuera y usándola algo hacia atrás, una musculosa negra, una campera verde desabrochada y unas converse (botitas) verdes sus dos hermanas la siguieron Blossom llevaba puesto unos jeans blancos y una musculosa rosa con detalles blancos y unas converse como las de su hermana pero rosadas, y su inseparable moño rojo y Bubbles lleva un jean azul claro una musculosa blanca con detalles celestes y pequeños brillos negros, unas converse como las de sus hermanas celestes y una campera celeste.

-¿A dónde vas Butch?-cuestiono un chico de ojos carmín

La pregunta rondo en la cabeza del chico, que debería responder lo pensó uno minutos y dijo-Con mi grupo, donde siempre-

-¿Qué es lo que haces en los fines de semana?, te invitamos a lugares y nunca puedes, siempre tienes planes, ¿podemos ir contigo?, al menos asi pasaremos un finde juntos-pidio su hermano rubio

-voy a divertirme, y si quieren vengan, nose si les agrade, pero vengan, da igual-el ojiverdes salió de su casa llevaba un pantalón hering gris, una gorra negra como la de su hermano pelirrojo, una musulosa negra y unos converse (botitas) verde oscuro, y una campera verde desabrochada, lo siguieron sus hermanos ambos llevaban unos jeans azul oscuro y unas camisetas de manga corta de sus respectivos colores y unos converse iguales a los de su hermano pero de sus respectivos colores y Brick oviamente llevaba su inseparable gorra roja

Los chicos iban caminando por el parque cuando…

-Oigan, ¿esas no son las chicas?-pregunto Boomer

-si creo que si-respondio el de ojos carmín

Mientras tanto del otro lado del parque las chicas…

-oigan, me parece que esos son los chicos-

-Bubbles, creo que estas en lo correcto-

De repente los dos grupos se juntaron…

-eh zorra enchufada ¿Cómo andas?-

Hermanos de los azabaches: O.O O_O O.o O_o

-Bien, por ahora y ¿tu vendido cabron?-

Hermanos de los azabaches: O.O O_O O.o O_o

-bien aca eh y raro que andes con tus hermanas ¿no?-

-see, quieren saber que es lo que hago los findes y bue aca tan-

-se les ocurrió lo mismo que a mis bros ¿o que?-

-posiblemente-

Cuando quisieron acordar llegaron a su destino un lugar medio abandonado bastante grande parecía el estacionamiento abandonado del viejo supermercado de la ciudad

-ah Butter-la mencionada noto el temblor en la voz de su hermanita menor

-¿Asustadas?-

Las chicas solo asintieron levemente

-aun no han visto nada, yo les advertí que quizás no les gustaría-

-ah Butch, ¿do- donde estamos?- le temblo levemente la voz al rubio

-¿asustados?, yo les advertí, ahora ya estamos aquí yo me quedo, a y es el estacionamiento del wallmart abandonado de aqui-

Sus dos hermanos solo asintieron levemente y lo siguieron

-Hey Butch, Butter, vamos con ZEVC para ganarles a los idiotas de ahí!-

-sabe!-dijeron los mencionados anteriormente

-ustedes quédense ahí, venimos en poco y ahora verán que es lo que hacemos-

Ellos solo asintieron y se quedaron donde les fue indicado por la azabache, los dos ojiverdes se dirigieron un poco mas al frente…

Buttercup:¿Que pasa toyaquin? ya me he enterado  
que eres un vendido cabrón  
Butch: jaja mira quien hablo, la zorra enchufada  
maldita sea, putona, anda, vete a chuparla

[Butch]

Soy un toyaco,  
soy un niñato MC,seré un nobato  
si,pero con contrato

No puedo ser raperop  
por tener pelo de pijo,  
por ser un hijo de mama y papa  
de la gran puta mejor dicho

Me exijo mas bien poco,  
competencia hay poca  
soy tan feo que con Photoshop me retoco

No me importa si lo sientes,  
importa de donde seas  
si el éxito viene dirán que haces pop que no rapeas

Si yo soy así,  
no se me considera MC,  
grabe en Lebu que lo partí  
y han salido miles de Faces ahora

Yo estoy solo por moda ¿verdad?  
por que fue solo hace 10 años cuando empezó la moda del rap  
saldo en la Loka, también en la Hip Hop Nation

No cambia mi música ni yo,  
tan solo el medio,  
no me drogo, ni fumo ni bebo  
no soy de tu palo  
las maquetas las regalo

No se poner cara de malo,  
soy un toyaco, por ser distinto a los demás,  
por no ser otro mas,  
por no seguir tus normas

¿Me crucificara tu sectra?  
pide respeto y no respetas,  
ser de calle no es pasarse el día liando petas

No me meto en líos sin motivo,  
fiche en Universal como Nach  
pero yo soy el mas vendido

Hipócritas critican,  
intentan dejarme al margen  
ah claro, es que he triunfado por la imagen

[Buttercup]

Soy una to-yaca,  
una niñata  
si la copia barata  
del MC mas odiado de aquí

Es mi mejor tiempo empleado en mamadas  
si no la chupara bien no hubiese conseguido nada  
anda ya..(anda ya)

Si lo único que busco es fama  
y dinero(si)  
por eso me lleve al Butch a la cama  
en plan putero  
¿no te jode?

Espero que mi humor irónico no te incomode,  
que importa como me apoden(pirada)  
si te pongo no te engañes,  
utilizo Photoshop

Soy morena, muy bajita, gorda y no me cabe el top  
hago drope

Pasemos a la acción,  
soy tan zorra que rompí su ultima relación(¿como?)  
chicas, escuchadme esto que cuento  
os puede molar:  
para salir con mi novio le tuve que amenazar

Llevo mas años que el copop,  
no se del rap ni del hip hop,  
soy una grupie del montón  
y no consigo aceptación

Os lo traduzco  
Buttercup siente el rap lo justo  
¿ok?  
para tu gusto  
todos somos unos tontos  
¿o que?

Pa' que inventen vosotros  
me lo invento yo joder,  
lo que os jode debe ser  
no poder con una mujer

[Estribillo amigos de ellos]

Zorra enchufada,  
vendido cabrón,  
no por el Internet,  
habrá alguna razón  
y aun que no argumento  
lo siento de corazon..  
Os lo digo yo que soy el mas rapero  
¿o no? (X2)

[Butch]

¿Quien me hace las letras segun tu?  
los ru-mores a la peña se la su-dan  
la cultura la he matado  
y he triunfado,  
los millones de visitas que he tenido en todos lados

Soy un hacker un profesional,  
se busca explicación  
sin ton ni son  
a lo fuera de lo normal

El Underground es un termino relativo  
si es libertad de expresión  
no me juzgues por lo que escribo

Escucho otros tipos de música,  
lo de las guarras según tu no lo pensaba,  
solo buscaba polémica

Dicen que la estética  
define a la persona  
por mi melo, con mi bolo rapers no se relacionan

Perdona pero tengo sueños húmedos,  
no tengo Crew con la que bacilar a otro grupo menor en numero

No sigo un líder que me dicte que debo escuchar,  
me nombran en temas pa'captar la atención de los demás

Los rapers me dan por muerto,  
de las palizas que me han dao  
debo ser manco, cojo, sordo y tuerto

Ningún puño que ha tocao,  
esta es la clara,  
me han tirado huevos  
y eso mismo es lo que les falta pa' dar la cara

Y si soy un vendido comercial,  
lo que tu digas..  
Solo escribo pa' gustar  
unicamente a cuatro crias

Y es que, aquí tiene mas el que mas lo merece  
soy una vergüenza pa' el hip hop según parece

[Buttercup]

Entro tarde ya he vuelto a meter la gamba,  
perdonen es que estaba haciendo fotos a mis bambas,  
no te equivoques,  
me conces de ese Club tullo,  
elimino comentarios malos de Youtube

Desde primaria visto ancha,  
llevo el rap en los bolsillos  
pero soy una toyaca

Aveces me pongo pitillo  
y eso no representa  
Yo escucho los 40 grupos de rap  
que nacieron en los 80

Me gastare la pasta para muchos porritos  
me quejare después por que no tengo equipo  
de grabación  
y entonces soy mucho mas mala  
pero mejor me callo que yo soy una chavala

Y aqui solo son buenos los tios  
yo la nobata,  
me lo han puesto todo en bandeja de plata

Me llaman piruja  
dicen que nunca me peino  
que soy la bruja,  
que la princesita del reino

Oh no por favor me estas quitando el sueño  
si quereis criticarme poned mas empeño  
encerio,os falta criterio propio,  
pa' mosquearme,  
el dia que dejeis de hablar de mi tendre que preocuparme

[Estribillo amigos de ellos]

Zorra enchufada,  
vendido cabron,  
no por el Internet,  
habra alguna razon  
y aun que no argumento  
lo siento de corazon..  
Os lo digo yo que soy el mas rapero  
¿o no? (X2)

[Rick (amigo de ellos)]

Soy de barrio, de calle,  
no tengo ningun puto duro  
pero voy al gimnasio  
y me rapo al nulo

Actuo llevo dos pendientes  
para parecer mas chulo  
la cadera del monton,  
la muñequera, el crew crudo

[Butch]

Y al gusto en el culo

Buttercup: Jajaja No, eso si que es un toyaco,  
de acuerdo, madre mia, teniais razon jaja

Luego ambos juntas los puños y se juntan con sus compañeros de grupo, mientras tanto con los otros…

-Buttercup es una raper-dijo Bubbles casi en shock

-eso parece-dijo Blossom algo shockeada

-No sabia que Butch rapeara-

-Yo tampoco Boomer, yo tampoco-

-y bien los ganadores de esta guerra son los Rp8

-No es justo, como les íbamos a ganar si tienen a la Buttercup y al Butch de su lado!-

-Uh debieron pensar eso antes de retarnos!-Dijo la ojiverdes

-Callense malos perdedores!-dijo el azabache

-Sigan buscando culpables!-continuo la chica

-No es nuestra culpa que ustedes no sepan rapear!-finalizo el chico

El grupo contrincante solo se retiro derrotado

-Bo gurise, que les parece si hacemo una fiesta de celebración, después de todo ganamos!-dijo una chica

-Gran idea Robin-dijo un chico

-Dj música!-grito Robin a todo pulmon

En eso se acercan cuatro chicos

-em disculpa, Robin ¿no?-

-si rubia, te conozco-

-em no pero estamos buscando a Buttercup somos sus hermanas-

-a si ella me dijo que tenia un par de hermanas, debe estar intercambiando saliva y chicles con su novio,-

-No sabia que Buttercup tuviera novio-

-Oh pues si lo tiene pelirroja, y ¿ustedes? Que yo sepa Butter no tiene hermanos-

-am no, nosotros somos los hermanos de Butch, lo estamos buscando sabes donde esta?-

-a claro rubio, el se esta atragantando con su novia-

-desde cuando Butch tiene novia-

-un tiempo pelirrojo, vengan yo los llevo con ellos,- la chia los guio hasta una parte detrás de un edificio en medio del estacionamiento –oigan ustedes dos, Butch y Buttercup dejen de tratar de tragarse el uno al otro, sus hermano los buscan!-

-Callate Robin!-dijeron los dos azabaches separándose

-La fiesta esta empezando, sus hermanos los están buscando, al parecer no sabían que ustedes eran novio y ustedes aquí meta beso y beso!-

-Nadie te pidió tu opinion Robin-dijo la azabahce que seguía rodeada por los brazos del chico

-Hey Robin-se escucho la voz de un muchacho

-Robin vete, Mitch te esta llamando-

-Bien bien me voy, pero no se la pasen aquí todo el dia ¿ok?-

-Ok-dijeron los ojiverdes

-¿Cuándo planeaban decirnos que eran novios?-prento el pelirrojo

-¿Desde cuando son novios?-pregunto la pelirroja

* * *

**Continuara, si muy mala los dejo en suspenso pero tranquilos yo volveré!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Flashbacks**_

Sonidos

_Pensamientos_

Dialogos

**Lemon y sexo explicito, malas palabras e insultos**

**Perdon las falta de ortografía, y me olvide de poner, el nombre de la canacion del fic pasado es Zorra enchufada Vendido Cabron Porta y Naiara**

* * *

-¿Cuándo planeaban decirnos que eran novios?-pregunto el pelirrojo

-¿Desde cuando son novios?-pregunto la pelirroja

-no jodas Bloss-

-no molestes Brick-

-hermano, bien sabes que mojo se enterara tarde temprano deberías decirle tu mismo antes de que se entere por cualquier otra forma-

-Butter, bien sabes que al profesor no le agrada que le ocultemos las cosas, deberías decirle antes de que se entere por otros medios-

Esa misma noche…

Casa de las Powerpuff Girls 20:55

-Buttercup, necesito hablar contigo-

-Agh que pasa profesor-

-quiero conocer a tu novio-

-que usted quiere que?!-

-conocer a tu novio, Butter, me enorgullece que ya seas una señorita, y que tengas novio, pero quiero conocerlo a el y a su familia, me dijeron tus hermanas, que tienes dos cuñados por asi decirlo ya que no están casados, pero digamos que son tus cuñados, y que ya conocemos a la familia, pero, ahora quiero conocerlos como la familia y el novio de mi hija-

-ammm de acuerdo profesor, arreglare luego ¿si?-

-me parece estupendo, bueno ya puedes irte que te valla bien, cuídate-

-gracias adiós-dijo antes de irse

Casa de los Rowdyruff Boys 20:55

-Butch, mojo quiere hablar contigo-dijo mojo

-Agh que quieres aliento de mono, estoy apurado-

-Cuando me presentas a tu novia y a su familia?-

-Que?-

-que cuando conocere a tu novia y a su familia, estoy orgulloso de ti, ya tienes una novia, quiero conocerla, por lo que me dijeron los chicos tienes 2 cuñadas no puedo creer que ya tenga una nuera mojo mojo-dijo eliminando unas lagrimitas

-1 No tienes nuera, y no son mis cuñadas, no estoy casado con ella, solo soy su novio  
2 luego hablare con ella, ahora ¿me puedo ir?-

-si mojo jojo te da el permiso de irte, espero conocer a tu novia pronto-

-adios-dijo el chico antes de salir por la puerta

Fuera de la casa de los Rowdys con Butch…

Miro la hora en su celular-ay no es tarde, mejor correré, a ella no le gusta esperar-se dijo a si mismo y comenzó a correr, pensamiento de Butch: _como voy a decirle a mojo que mi novia es Buttercup, esto es malo, agh quizás ella tenga una solución_

Llego a un parque, miro la hora en su celular 21:00

-bien, no ha llegado, estoy bien-

Mientras tanto con Buttercup:

Empezó a caminar mente de Buttercup:_ como hare para que el profesor no se moleste cuando sepa que mi novio es Butch, esto esta mal, agh quizás Butch tenga una solución_

Saco su celular 20:59-uy voy a llegar tarde, mejor correré, no le quiero hacer esperar-se dijo a si misma y comenzó a correr miro la hora en su celular otra vez cuando estaba llegando 21:04, guardo su celular y corrió un poco mas para llegar junto a su novio

-Hola Linda-

-Hola Guapo-

Se acercan, se rozan sus labios, un beso dulce, pasando a un beso apasionado, una lucha de lenguas se desarrollaba en sus bocas

**Buttercup's povs**

_Ah, este chico me vuelve loca, que sucederá hoy? Un beso, una cena, a donde luego, mas besos y luego ufff mejor dejo de pensar en eso, quizás ni siquiera suceda, pues aun no ha sucedido, nada, quien dice que vaya a pasar hoy ¿no? ay los labios de mi guapo, musculoso y cool novio ojiverde, me facinan, sus labios son tan adictivos, sentir como explora mi boca co su lengua, ay me encanta! Si, es definitivo, realmente lo amo _3 3 3

**Butch's povs**

_Oh, esta chica me hace enloquecer, hoy quizás suceda, con la chica que hace que pierda la cabeza, los labios de mi hermosa, fuerte, cool novia ojiverde, sus labios son perfectos, toda ella es perfecta, es tan hermosa, su lengua lucha contra la mia esto es definitivamente genial, Me encanta esta chica!. Si, es real, definitivamente la amo _3 3 3

se separaron por falta de oxigeno, se miraron a los ojos por unos segundos, el chico, aun teniendo a su chica entre sus brazos, bajo su rostro llegando al cuello de la chica, coloco sus labios en el cuello de esta mientras que la chica aun tenia sus brazos enredados en el cuello de el

-ah Butch-

El chico solo le dio un leve mordisco en su cuello y luego le propino un beso y una par de lamidas

-mmmm….Butch-la chica no necesitaba dirigir su mano a la zona afectada, ya sabia lo que ahí había ahora, una marca, ´producida por su novio, un chupetón, eso era lo que ella tenia

Se dirigieron unas sonrisas para que el chico finalmente dijera

-bien nena a donde quieres ir primero?-

-mmm… que tal si recorremos la feria que hay a dos cuadras de aquí-

-bien vamos-dijo el moreno tomándole la mano a la morena y comenzando a caminar

Llegaron a la feria, empezaron a caminar admirando las cosas que estaban en los puestos a la venta

-sabes Butch, mis hermanas ya le dijeron al profesor que tengo novio y el quiere conocerlo y a su familia-

-pues, mojo también quiere conocer a mi novia y a su familia-

-cuando? Donde?-

-pues cuando quieras y donde quieras, un lugar neutral mejor-

-si que tal emm… mañana que es domingo en un restaurant a cenar-

-bien allí estaremos, que te parece a las 21:00?-

-perfecto-

Recorrieron la feria charlando de trivialidades hasta que se encontraron con un puesto

-Butch que estas mirando?-pregunto al ver a su novio tan interesado en las joyas que vendía el puesto

-amm nada Butter-dijo dándole una ultima mirada al puesto-Butter, podrias ir hasta el puesto de allí y comprar unas hamburguesas?-

-claro Butch!-dijo Butter dirigiéndose al puesto

Butch se quedo frente al puesto de joyería-me da este collar, esas pulseras y esos aretes por favor-dijo señalando un collar con un dije de estrella verde claro y dos pequeños diamanates verde oscuro, a juego con unos aretes con cadenas de las que colgaban estrellas y diamantes, y luego unas pulseras de verdes jade

-claro aquí tiene-dijo un hombre entregándole el paquetito

-gracias- dijo Butch al tiempo que lo guardaba en su chaqueta

-Butch, toma-dijo la chica entregándole su hamburguesa, empezaron a caminar y caundo llegaron a una banca se sentaron

-Butter, que tienes en esa bolsa?-

-a unas cosas que compre mira-dijo sacando de la bolsa un par de muñequeras negras con cuadros verde claro y oscuro y unas pulseras con pinchos (eran medio punk)-ten estas son tuyas-dijo mientras le entregaba un muñequera y una pulsera y ella se colocaba la otra muñequera y la otra pulsera

-gracias, son geniales-dijo y se las puso

Siguieron caminando (ya habían terminado de comer obviamente)(la feria era larguísima)

-Butter, que te parece si compramos algo para que tapes tu cuello, no vaya a ser que tus hermanas o el profesor vayan a mal pensar-

-estas seguro, no me gustaría que te quedaras sin dinero-

-no te preocupes, ven, tu elige-le dijo mostrando un montón de bufandas y pañuelos que vendían en un puesto

Butter se quedo mirando una verde jade con franjas negras (le gustaban mucho el verde y el negro Ó.Ó) Butch lo noto (y como no notarlo si tienen unos ojos enormes), tomo la bufanda que estaba mirando y la coloco sobre su cuello, en ese momento se percato de que ella también le había dejado una marca a su novio entonces tomo una bufanda negra con franjas verdes (y dale con el verde y el negro) y se la coloco en el cuello, total tampoco querían que mojo o los hermanos del chico mal pensaran ¿no? Pagaron las bufandas y se fueron caminando hasta una pradera en la que se veían todas las estrellas y la luna, treparon a un árbol que había y se sentaron allí a ver todo, era algo que les gustaba mucho hacer

**Mientras tanto en la casa de las chicas…**

El profesor estaba en su laboratorio ocupado, en el living

-Blossom, no crees que Butter ya se tardo mucho?-

-Mmmm… si algo, que te parece si vamos a buscarla-

-Bloss, no seria lindo que interrumpiéramos su cita ¿no crees?-

-bueno, la buscamos, si la encontramos nos escondemos y que no nos vean y si nos ven justo pasábamos por ahí-

-buena idea, vamos-

Se despidieron del profesor, se abrigaron y salieron…

-Bubbles, mandare un mensaje a los chicos quizás butter haya ido para alla-

-mmm si quizás tengas razón-

**En el casa de los chicos…. **

Bling, Bling, Dongl glon dor gla glanme

-Brick, tu celular esta sonando-

-Amm gracias Boomer, es un mensaje de Blossom, pregunta si Buttercup esta aquí-

-por que pregunta eso?-

-mmm… supongo que porque Buttercup se tardo mucho y pues no saben si esta bien-

-mmm… ahora que lo pienso Butch también se ha demorado mucho ¿no crees?-

-pues si eso creo, le responderé que no pero que esperen unos minutos que las ayudaremos a buscar-

-de acuerdo-dijo Boomer poniéndose su sudadera

**Con las chicas….**

Blong, bling, drom glam

-Bubbles, Brick dice que los esperemos que nos ayudan a buscar y que no esta ahí y que también hay que buscar a Butch que probablemente estén juntos-

-Ok, esperemos aquí-

En seguida vieron dos estelas de color azul y roja y a los pocos segundos frente a ellas estaban sus contrapartes

-Asique preocupadas por donde esta su hermana ¿no?-

-si, Brick, al igual que ustedes por donde esta su hermano ¿o me equivoco?-

-no no te equivocas rosadita, vamos a buscarlos-

-si pero volemos bajo, no vaya a ser que les interrumpamos la cita-

-claro-

Empezarn a volar hasta que vieron dos pares de ojos verdes a lo lejos, se acercaron y se ocultaron, los verdecitos ni cuenta se dieron

**Con los verdecitos… (y los azulitos y rojitos espienado)**

-aahh-suspiro cansada la chica

-cansada?-

-mmm.. algo, pero no mucho, ¿tu no?-

-algo-

**Detrás de los arbustos…**

-ay que linda pareja que hacen- dijo Blossom

-ay que admitir que hacen linda pareja-dijo Brick

-ay se ven tan tiernos asi-dijo Bubbles refiriendose a la poscicion, Butch estaba abrazando a Butter por la cintura por detrás y ella tenia estaba recostada en el torso de este, que estaba recostado contra el tronco del árbol, (estaban sentados por las dudas)

-tengo unas ganas de gritarles para cuando la boda y no puedo-dijo Boomer asiendo un puchero

-shh quiero escuchar-

-blossom es de mala educación espiarlos y escuchar conversaciones ajenas-

-vamos todos queremos escuchar, asique callense que si no no oiremos nada-

El resto hizo silencio

**Verdecitos (aun sin darse cuento que los espiaban)**

-ay como me encanta este lugar es tan hermoso durante la noche-

-si que lo es, es increíble-

-amm Butch, tu crees que se den cuenta de estas-dijo señalando su cuello y el del chico rápidamente

-quizas, quizás no, no creo que se fijen, pero para eso están estas ¿no?-dijo señalando las bufandas

-mmm… si creo que tienes razón-

**Detrás de los arbustos…**

-a que se estarán refiriendo con estas?-pregunto el rubio

-no lo se, pero lo vamos a averiguar-respondio su hermano decidido a lo que las dos chicas y el rubio asentían decididos

**Verdecitos:**

-Butter escuchaste algo-

A los chicos que estaban escondidos se paralizaron y se les helo la sangre

-si, pero que mas da-

-si tienes razón, no le demos importancia-

Los espías volvieron a respiran

-y bien, mañana como haremos para que el profesor y mojo se lleven bien?-

-no tengo idea, el mono estaba emocionado de conocer a mi novia, pero cuando sepa que tu eres mi novia no sabría su reacción-

-si me pasa lo mismo, el profesor es impredecible, estaba feliz, pero si sabe que tu eres mi novio no sabría decirte que pasaría-

Los verdecitos suspiraron abrumados

**Con los otros:**

-tal vez no deberíamos haber dicho nada-

**_Flashback_**

**_-Bien cuando lleguemos les diremos ustedes a mojo y nosotras al profesor asi tendrán que presentarse como pareja-_**

**_-bien, trato hecho rosadita-_**

**_Fin Flashback_**

-creimos que seria lo mejor y nos podemos equivocar-

**Verdecitos:**

-pero basta de tanta pena y abrumacion-dijo la chica

-si, deberíamos dejar el habito de poner la carreta delante de los bueyes (je mi madre siempre me dice eso, es como que no te adelantes a lo que no paso)-

-jajajaajajaja-rieron los dos

Butter saco su celular se fijo la hora-son las 23:45!-

-ya?, que rápido que pasa el tiempo, ven te acompañare a tu casa-dijo pegando un salto para abajo y caer parado, luego Butter también se lanzo cayendo justo frente a el, Butch paso un brazo por su cintura y comenzaron a caminar con destino a la cas de la chica

**Azulitos y Rojitos:**

-Oigan, ellos ya se van, chicas vayan a su cas y nosotros a la nuestras y luego hablamos haber que paso, que contaron y lo mas importante que esconden bajo esas bufandas-

El resto asintieron decididos y se fueron

**Verdecitos…**

llegan a la esquina de la casa de Buttercup, sus hermanas recién entraron pero no las vieron,

-chau hermosa-

-chau guapísimo-

Se acercaron rozando sus labios, uns beso dulce y corto y luego se separaron

-te veo mañana-

-hasta mañana-dijo la chica antes de entrar volando por la ventana

Butch se fue volando hasta su casa entro por la ventana,

**Casa RowdyRuff Boys**

-linda bufanda Butch-

-gracias Boomer-

-que paso que tardaste tanto?-pregunto el pelirrojo

-se paso el tiempo muy rápido-

-bien, y cuando conocera mojo a tu novia y a su familia?-

-mañana a las 21 iremos todos a cenar y la conocera-

-asique mañana conocere a tu novia y a su familia mojo mojo-

-si-

-que alegría! Linda bufanda Butch-

-gracias mono, hasta mañana-dijo y se fue a dormir

**Casa de las PowerPuff Girls**

-hola Butter, linda bufanda-

-gracias Bubbles-

-que paso que demoraste tanto?-pregunto la pelirroja

-el tiempo pasa muy rápido-

-y cuando conocera el profesor a tu novio y a su familia?-

-mañana iremos a cenar a las 21 y allí los conocera-

-asique mañana a las 21 cena y conocere a tu novio y a su familia-

-pues si-

-que bien! Ah y linda bufanda Buttercup-

-gracias, buenas noches-dijo y se fue a su habitación a dormir

Sus hermanas las siguieron y cuando no escucharon mas ruidos entraron a la habitación de su hermana pelinegra, estaba acostada en su cama durmiendo se había quitado la bufanda, se fijaron y en su cuello había una marca, Blossom tomo una foto y ambas salieron de allí

-no puedo creer que tenga un chupetón en el cuello-

-yo tampoco Bubbles yo tampoco-le envio la foto a Brick

**Casa de los RowdyRuff Boys**

Butch ya se había acostado y estaba durmiendo es su habitación, sus hermanos entraron, Butch se había quitado su bufanda, se hacercaron al chicoo y en su cuello había una marca, Brick le tomo una foto y se la envio a Blossom, enseguida salieron de allí

-eso era un chupeton-(en mi país no solo los hombres le hacen eso a las mujeres si no que también se hace alreves)

-sip eso era Boomer, eso era-

Bling Bling

-y parece que Butter también tiene uno-dijo Brick

**Casa de las PowerPuff Girls**

Bling Bling

-mira, Butch también tiene una marca-dijo Blossom

* * *

**Continuara… ¿como saldrá la cena?, ¿que le diran Brick, Blossom, Bubbles y Boomer a Butch y a Buttercup sobre las marcas?, ¿se darán cuenta Butch y Buttercup de que sus hermanos los espiaron? Todo esto y mucho mas en el próximo capitulo muy pronto**


End file.
